By Who's Point of View?
by lenabeans
Summary: A hunter is taken over by an angel who is serious danger, before she knows it; she’s fighting for her life. Who will help her in her time of need? sorry i suck at these
1. Chapter 1

I was on my way back to the motel and stopped for a bite to eat before continuing to the farthest room on the left, room 214. I opened the door and laid my things on the bed. I grabbed the first shirt on top and a pair of jeans that had holes in the knees and the bottoms were worn down to nothing but threads. I climbed into the shower for the first time in three days washing the dirt, grime and blood that had been accumulating. When I stepped out of the shower there was a note waiting for me on the bedside table. In beautiful script it was printed:

Dear Vanessa Pell,

I have waited many years for an opportunity to meet you and now that I have the chance I fear it may be too late. You are in grave danger, leave as soon as you get this. Go to the address below and I shall be along soon.

Sincerely,

Your Guardian Angel.

493, Brooklyn Road Morgantown, KY 42261, go now and good luck.

I read the script over and over trying to see some hidden meaning but all I could think was it was some trap. I ran to the computer and typed in the coordinates but all it came up with was a road in the middle of nowhere surrounded by trees. I knew it was a trap then; I grabbed up my stuff and ran out the door, paid the guy up front and left to my car waiting outside. I looked to the sky and felt a raindrop hit my forehead I didn't check the local weather report but I knew that the rain would be at a down poor when I reached the state line. I was in Clarksville Tennessee so it would take me about three hours maybe less if I sped.

I opened the trunk of my 82 Camaro and moved the two bags covering the arsenal of weapons ageist the supernatural. I checked through my journal and found nothing of interest in Kentucky, but who wants me there. I placed the 45 caliber Glock in my back holster and shut the trunk. Grabbing the bags in the back I put the gun in the leather satchel in the passenger side seat, I started the car and took off down the road, I had no idea how crazy this whole situation was going to get.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ananchel; how nice of you to join me." Zachariah's voice made me sick; there was something about him that made my skin crawl. I couldn't tell if it was his smug appearance, smug talk, or his attitude in general. Even the girl inside me didn't like the looks of him.

"You must forgive me for being late, I was busy saving lives." I gave him a glare out to the side of my vision.

"Why would you bother with humans?" I looked at him like he was stupid.

"Because, it's what we are; we are what God wants us to be. What did he want you to be, other then a commanding prick?" He laughed.

"Tisk tisk, you should not say such things in my presence; see what living with the humans for so long had done to you. You should not have demoted yourself so low." He started to pace around me like he was looking at something to buy. "I wanted your help for something, but I can see that you are just to snippy for the job." I kept my eyes forward while he spoke. "You see, I need some one to look after Dean." I looked over at him with my eyebrows crunched forward.

"I thought Castiel had that job?" he smiled and took a deep breath in.

"Yes, but I need someone who can look without being seen. Dean doesn't know you and therefore he won't know you're an angel. Do you think you can handle it?"

"What are the orders?" he smiled again.

"I knew you were the angel to ask. Castiel will take Dean back to where it all began; I would like you to tag along to see how he handles the new information. Do not, under any circumstances talk, or come in contact with Dean. Are we clear?" I took one last look over at him.

"Crystal."

I flew back to the ground on Earth and knew I had to speak with Castiel. I wasn't back more then a minute before he showed up.

"New orders?" his face was a little less stiff from the last time I saw him. He looked more relaxed in his posture.

"Yeah. You are to report to Zachariah as soon as possible."

"Why am I not getting the order from you." I lifted the left side of my lips in a half smile.

"Zachariah thinks that my 'ways' are unconventional at best." He huffed and crossed his arms behind him walking in a circle around me.

"You mean your aptitude to find loop holes in every order." I smiled and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"I think of the orders as more of guidelines then step by step instructions." I laughed and waited for him to circle around before continuing. "I have orders to accompany you and Dean on your next order. I'll be waiting." I flew off before he could ask what it was.

I felt the change in time and placed myself in time too, I watched the events unfold before my eyes; what I did best. Made sure everything went as planned.

I was standing in the brush where Mary and John were sitting on the ground, she was holding him and I saw the Demon leave Samuel. I heard Dean yell no and Samuel fell limp to the ground. John jerked up like he had just woken up from a bad dream. I peered over at Dean; he looked like he was about to cry. Castiel put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and I knew. '_Castiel was getting attached to the humans._' He was getting close.

I smiled at him and returned to the present. I stood outside the room and listen to Dean and Castiel talk, Dean was going to get Sam, he walked right out the door and didn't even see me standing there as he got in the Impala and left without a second look. Castiel followed him out.

"Nice work." He turned around like he didn't know I was standing there.

"Hello Ananchel." He bowed his head slightly.

"Castiel; getting attached?" I lifted an eyebrow and he lowered his head.

"I thought you of all angels would understand…"

"I do" I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and he looked up at me. "But you need to stay focused. You didn't even notice I was here. You need to keep your guard up, even with the angels." He nodded.

"I will try." I shook my head.

"No, don't try; do. Trying isn't good enough. I need you alive." He just lowered his head and nodded again. I sighed and he looked up with confusion.

"Why do you say such things? Just out of curiosity." I changed my expression to serious.

"Because, I've seen when angels get to close, they stop being cautious and end up dying. No angel can save the Earth if there dead Castiel." I pulled away and stood with a stiffer stance. "You have to stay focused, or they'll get you." He knew what I meant and took it to heart.

"I will keep a look out." I smiled and I looked down at the ground because for some reason, his gaze felt uncomfortable.

"I have to go. I have an order to check a town out; keep aware, I may need your help." He nodded.

"I will be waiting." With that we both disappeared and I was on my way to some town; word was that there was a witch and she and her brother were getting ready to break one of the seals. My orders were to watch and wait for further orders, so I did.

October had begun and I watched the humans getting ready for the holiday. I walked amongst them and they took no notice, they had no idea an angel was in there presence. It almost made me laugh.

October 30, I watched the famous Impala drive down the road carrying its two passengers, Dean and Sam. They had caught wind of the witch too and were here to stop her, hopefully. There was already one person dead, and another had been chosen for the blood sacrifice.

I went to the teen's party and I watched as I saw the bag on the table, I knew the witch was here. I walked around receiving weird looks as people noticed I was not in costume. I stood back and watched a blond dunk her head into the tub for apples. I could smell the black magic all over her. She stepped back as the other girl took her place, I turned around to walk out when I heard the girl start to struggle in the water.

I turned to the left and watched as the witch tried to help her 'friend' out but on the inside I saw her face smiling. That was two down and one to go I left the party and knew I had to say something.

I decided I would lend my assistance. I walked down the street and just passed the Impala when I felt an all too familiar presence. I turned around to find the familiar unfriendly face.

"Zachariah, to what do I owe this pleasure." I smiled at him but he did not return the smile.

"You have new orders." The smile faded into a frown.

"Oh so soon; why the sudden rush to have me gone?" he walked over to a car and sat on the front of the hood.

"Your orders are to stay away from Dean. You are not to speak to him personally." My mouth dropped a little.

"What…why? I practically ripped him out of Hell myself. Why do I not get the pleasure of meeting him?" He looked up at me and smiled. I felt anger rise in the back of my throat. "How dare you, deprive me of seeing the man pulled from Hell!" He let the smile fall into a straight face. I couldn't look at his face anymore so I just stared at a pebble to my left, on the inside steaming.

"Ananchel, you are ordered to keep watch over him, you are forbidden to speak to him." He paused and straightened his collar. "I have other business to attend to instead of listening to you rant about Dean." I looked up from the pebble to see he had moved from the car and had walked over to where I was standing. He was about two feet from me and looking down at me.

"I'm listening." He waited for my facial expression to change but it didn't. He huffed and started to walk around me in a circle.

"I'm bringing Urel in on this mission." My head snapped over to him.

"Urel?" I paused and lowered my tone. "What are you planning with this town?" I had a worried look on my face.

"He will bring the fear back into Dean and Sam, I think there getting a little off topic here with the apocalypse. With Castiel, he will confront the Winchesters and convince them to leave the town." He stopped pacing back and forth long enough to look at me, letting me finish what he was thinking.

"And Urel will destroy the town." He stopped in mid stride and looked at me again. "That's my order? Get out of town." I just nodded my head and bit my lower lip. "Typical."

"Ananchel, that's not your orders." I looked at him in confusion. "Your orders; and Castiels orders, are to do what ever Dean asks of you." I shook my head in confusion.

"I don't get what this has to do with the apocalypse, or Dean being off focus." He smiled that stupid smile again; the one I hate so much.

"I would like to see how Dean works under battlefield conditions; what choices he will make. Besides Castiel follows orders better then you do." I laughed at that and turned to where he was standing.

"I just find the loopholes you forget and exploit them." He laughed and my smile faded.

"I've made sure to leave no loopholes in any of my order to you." He kept his smile when he disappeared. _Damn. _I stopped thinking inside of my head and projected to Castiel. _There's need for you. _I waited for about a minute and then there was a reply. _I will be there as soon as possible. _I laughed. _Take your time. You're getting your orders from someone else now._

The next day I waited for the Winchesters to leave, they were headed for the Art Teacher who was apart of all of this and I was stuck up in some tree waiting for them to figure it out. I sat with my back to the truck of the tree and my feet on a branch about ten feet off the ground. I watched as the blond girl, the real witch, walked inside the motel room and came back out five minutes later.

I laid my hand on the handle and felt the locking mechanism click under my palm. I opened the door to find everything the same. I opened my mind to the angel's channel. _Castiel, meet me now. _I didn't wait for a reply before I started to walk the room, I could smell the black magic. I took a deep sniff of the room and sorted out the different smells. It was coming from behind the side table. I pulled it back from the wall and found a small hole in the wall; I stuck two fingers in the hole and felt the soft fabric and the leather tie at the top. It reeked of magic. I picked it up and pulled it from the wall and pushed the table back ageist the wall. I placed the small sac on the table and turned to the window where Urel was standing, Castiel to his right.

"Ananchel, I was already on my way here." I picked up the bag and tossed it at Castiel. Urel flinched at my fast movement.

"Great job looking after Dean, I mean, you let her walk right in and out of here." He gripped the bag and lowered his arm to his side, but said nothing. "Well what about you." I looked over at Urel who was quiet for the first time. "Got anything to say." He looked angered but refused to say anything.

"We were busy." Castiel finally answered for them both.

"Doing what, dragging your asses, we have more important work to be done." I sat on the edge of one of the beds. "I have orders for the both of you." I was interrupted by Urel this time.

"I get my orders from someone higher on the chain then you." He seemed to snarl as he talked.

"Well your getting new orders from me, so shut up and listen." I could tell that no one had put him in his place before now, and he didn't like it. "The orders are to do whatever Dean tells us to do."

"Us?" Castiel was surprised to hear me talk about my orders, since I rarely got orders.

"Yes us; apparently I'm not allowed to talk to Dean so I need you to do the talking for me." I stood up from the bed and walked closer to the door. "Whatever Dean chooses for this town, we must follow his command." I opened the door to leave. "I believe Urel knows his other orders." He smirked at his name and mission being mentioned.

"I am to destroy this town to the very bones again." He smiled a toothy grin. I slammed the door closed and advanced on Urel, keeping only a foot between us.

"I wouldn't look so happy if I were you; I know Dean wouldn't let that happen; so act surprised when you can't destroy anything." I smiled at him and looked over at Castiel who seemed surprised at my front. "Keep him in line. No destroying unless Dean's exact words are to." I paused and looked back at Urel to make my point. "That's an order." Castiel nodded his head and Urel looked like a volcano was about to erupt from his ears. I smiled the sweetest smile at both of them and left them to sit and wait for the Winchesters to show up.

I was waiting by the tree when I saw the Winchesters pull up in the Impala. I waited for them to walk inside and shut the door before I stood in front of the door to listen to there conversation.

I heard Castiel do his best to get them to leave but Dean had other plans, I was proud to know that someone cared about the people around here, I had faith in him; he could save this town. I connected my mind with Castiels and listened to Dean talk.

"We can do this; we will find that witch and we will stop the summoning." I could feel the concern in Castiel and I reassured him through the connection. I heard Urel speak and silently reminded Castiel of our true orders. _Follow Dean's orders. _

Castiel finally spoke up and told Dean to move fast. I laughed at his tough side and flew to the top floor balcony to watch Dean and Sam leave again. I could hear Sam and Dean talking in the car and I wished I could talk to them, to show them that there are angels on there side. Sam seemed disappointed in us. I watched them back the car up and I felt a familiar presence behind me.

"I am surprised at you Castiel; I did not know how commanding you could be." I turned around on the railing and he was holding his hands behind his back. "I should have more faith in you." He smiled at me and stepped closer to the railing and watched the Impala drive away.

"Can he stop the witch in time to save the seal?" I looked at him but I didn't know; for once.

"I can not foresee if they can, or not; but for once, I trust this human. I believe that he can save this town; and that's enough for me." He looked over at me and leaned on the railing with me.

"What do we do?" I had not heard anymore orders so I just did what I did best.

"We wait. And pray." I smiled at him and flew off the balcony to a local park waiting for Dean; I knew he would show up here at the end of it.

I stood in the park and watched the kids play with there parents. Dean had saved them all. I watched the park bench and sure enough Dean walked over and sat down, he seemed at peace and calm. It wasn't long before Castiel showed up right next to him.

I listened to them talk and Dean had thought that we weren't happy about the seal getting broke, but it was the exact opposite; I was proud to know that he had saved the town's people over the seal.

Castiel sat there and just listened to him talk with that blank look on his face and I smirked at his expressionless tone. When I heard him speak to Dean about his doubts my expression changed from a mixture of fear and shock. I blocked the other angels from overhearing him; he was being reckless.

I listened to him about winning or losing and then finally about Deans future. Dean looked off toward the kids playing and I saw Castiel look over at me, I walked behind a tree and he shortly joined me.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat at a small dinner and let the cool ice cream sundae work its magic. I was troubled and it showed. August days were almost over and the fall would soon set in.

"Would you like something else dear?" I looked up at a middle aged woman with bright curly red hair.

"No thank you, I was just leaving. Hey do you know what day it is?" she smiled and chuckled a little to herself.

"Its Tuesday the 26, are you feelin' ok?"

"Fine." I left a four dollar tip and headed outside to my car. I pulled out my cell phone and leaned ageist the car to call someone I hadn't spoken to in a long time. It rung twice before the familiar voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tony, its Vanessa."

"Haven't heard from you in a long time; what's going on?"

"I'm in town; figured I'd stop by, if that's ok?"

"You know your welcome here." I smiled at his generosity after all the things I had done to him and yet he was still there for me. He was the closest thing I had to family.

"Thanks" I paused for a little too long.

"Is there something else?" he caught the pause.

"I can't talk about it over the phone, I'll tell you when I get there, ok?"

"I hope it's not too late by then." I laughed and pulled open the door to the car.

"It won't be." I closed the phone and started the car; driving the last few miles to Tony's house.

I stood on the front porch and waited for the door to open. When it did I wasn't expecting to see the man on the other side, but it wasn't the Tony I remembered.

"Tony, what happened?" he looked worse then any drunk I had ever seen. He was unkempt and his clothes were a mess. His usually clean cut face now had a beard of a rugged mountain man.

"It's been a hard week." He looked over at the bottles on the table and on the floor. He opened the door and stepped to the side to let me in.

"Who died Tony?" I laughed until I saw the look on his face and then I knew it wasn't a joke. "Oh God, I-If I'd known, I wouldn't have said that." He just walked past me and sat on a nearby chair, he looked like he was going to fall apart.

"Its ok, it was; just, resent." He scratched his scalp. I stared at him for a minute before I realized that my problem didn't seem so urgent.

"I'm so sorry Tony. Is there anything I can do?" I saw a small smile appear on his face.

"You could cook me a decent meal." I laughed and picked up one of the bottles closest to me.

"As long as I get to clean up some of the booze around here." He just nodded and got up from the chair. "You look like you could use a few days of rest." I smiled and looked at the mess around the desk.

"Yeah, I could, but didn't you have something you wanted to say." I waved it off.

"Nah, nothing as big as this." I walked with him to the stairs and waited for the door to close in the upstairs bedroom to leave. I started a sweep of the kitchen taking each bottle from the counter and placing it in a bag to throw away, I put in some chicken to bake, and put some corn that was microwaveable as a meal to satisfy. I dumped the bottles outside in the trashcan, and headed back inside to do some research.

I was only two steps from the stairs when I heard a small high pitched noise, it got louder and louder until it was full blown whistle. I covered my ears and knelt into the grass. The sound seemed to get louder and the ground started to shake. I screamed in pain but the whistle just covered it up. _We need to talk. _It was a crystal clear voice, pure, beautiful. Finally the pitch stopped and things went back to what they were before and it was quite again. I shook on the ground for a minute until I realized that I had just gone through a seizure. I lifted my head off the ground and ran for the door sliding back into the kitchen and locking the door behind me.

I looked through books and books of angels telling me nothing I didn't already know. I got an idea to look it up on the web. Names, Descriptions, meanings, everything you could think of about an angel. There was a few sites on the angelic, merciful angel that people liked to call there guardian angel. Other sites were based on the biblical angel of vengeance; where they were considered not the messengers from God, but the warriors of God.

I sat for about ten minutes before dinner was ready and I called Tony down for supper. He ate vigorously and had seconds before he ascended the stairs again for real sleep. I snuck back to the computer and kept reading up on the angels, name by name I looked down the list. I read one by one.

Amitiel-Angel of Romantic Love

Anahita-Angel of Fertility

Anauel-Angel of Prosperity

Ananchel-Angel of Grace…I felt a rush of wind when I read the name in my head out loud. It was so strong that it knocked papers to the ground in a flutter around me. I felt a shiver and clicked on the name for more information.

Ananchel means "grace of God", and she is here to offer us the experience of an open heart allowing the love of God to pour in. She awaits to bathe us in a state of ecstasy, when every cell in our body sings praises to God and every thought is turned Homeward in thanksgiving. Ananchel provides the state of grace which allows the angels to fill us with love, inspiration, wisdom and rapture. Ananchel assisted the Archangel Gabriel when Mary was visited and provided with the remembrance of her mission by surrounding Mary with a state of grace.

The description made me laugh, the angel of love, wisdom, and rapture. I sat back in the chair and closed my eyes for a minute. I was interrupted by the same high pitch noise from before only it wasn't as loud as last time. _The name is mine._

I jumped out of the chair knocking down the stacks of books next to it. I pulled the gun from the holster and tried to find the source of the voice. _Do not fear; I am in here._

I looked around but didn't find anything. _I am in here. _It repeated, that's when I noticed where it was coming from, it was inside my head.

"Who are you?" I was talking out loud and the voice stayed in my head. _I am __Ananchel__, an angel of the lord. _The voice spoke with a slight ascent and seemed snippy.

"Why are you after me?" again the voice spoke inside my head. _I'm here to protect you and your friends. _A mental image popped into my head of Tony sleeping and someone was standing over him. The minute it disappeared and I could see again I raced upstairs and burst through the door, Tony didn't even flinch but no one was there. _I could help you protect the ones you love, the ones you could save._

_Save from what? _I didn't want to wake Tony even though he slept through the door busting down. I spoke in my head, and kept a close watch on him.

_The coming apocalypse._ The word apocalypse made me confused.

_What apocalypse? There's no such thing, right? _For some reason I could only think about hell on Earth, and then what Bobby told me about the gates of hell being broken open. What if this was no joke and the apocalypse could happen, then what?

_You didn't believe in me, but you're talking to me through a mental connection. Angel's do exist; and one is giving you a chance to take a gift._

_What's that? _The voice was silent for a minute.

_To serve God. I need you to swear that you will trust me and you will do everything I say, or your loved ones will suffer without you to protect them. _I was quite for a while, I wasn't sure if I could trust the angels but I wanted to keep Tony safe, and all the other hunters safe. _Fine, I swear. What do I need to do?_


	4. Chapter 4

I had listened to the angel and everything it had said, it seemed simple enough. Step 1, get away from Tony, and leave everything behind.

That morning I had made a last breakfast for Tony and told him I had to check up on an old friend, he bid me farewell and I went on my way. Before I had left I put all my guns in a room of his because of Step 2, Get rid of the car.

I parked the car in an empty parking lot, and waited for Josh to show up; when he did, he took the car. On to Step 3, be at room 214 at an old motel. For some reason that sounded familiar.

I hitched a ride on a bus to get to the hotel and then I waited inside for the angel to appear. It was quiet for an hour; I looked around the room and couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. I had a chance to think things through for once, and something didn't seem right, maybe it was just me. I jumped at the sound of the TV turning on and change to 'snow' or static right away. There was a light outside the windows and then the window shattered. I heard the voice ring loud and clear. _Trust me. _I fell to the floor and grabbed at my head, it felt like I was being ripped from my body. Flames at every end of my soul, everything was on fire, in pain.

Then there was numb, peace, black everywhere. I couldn't feel anything, it felt like floating in the ocean, letting the tide take me where it wanted. I was awake but not there, I could see out of my eyes but it was like I was seeing it in a movie theater. Just a screen, no voice, but I could hear. I was no longer me.

The humans' body tensed as I put her in a safe place in the back of her own mind. She tried to fight her way out but soon gave up, not knowing what to do. I opened her eyes and she was lying face down on the floor, I placed her hands, my hands now, in front of me and pushed off the ground, I stood up and walked out the door feeling the rush of warm air. I had to leave quickly; I may be to late already.


	5. Chapter 5

I returned to Earth from a meeting of the higher angels. We were ordered to each get a garrison together and go forth into Hell to find a once human. He was special; he was a hunter just trying to save his family. Little did he know how many parts he would play in the grand master plan; even I was not told the whole plan.

I would have to leave this body behind; no human body could survive the deepest of Hell, but before I went to Hell I had to make a stop and talk to the angel's on my garrison.

With each angel I told them to have a human body ready, just incase this human couldn't handle our true visage. They were each told that which ever angel got to him first was in charge of watching over him. It was something every angel wanted; the honor of the prophesized one. When the order was sent I pulled the human to the surface and flew out of her body like a bat out of Hell.

The feeling of being ripped back out crumpled my body. I fell to the floor and was out cold, I could feel the cement on my back and the rain that started to drip from the skies. I opened my eyes and sat myself up right; I couldn't feel my legs yet but I got up with the help of a nearby strip of metal. I got up off the ground and walked with a limp to a motel; the teller saw me with a terrible gimp and helped me to a chair. I told him I had no money to pay for the stay, but he gave me a room key so I could get my rest.

"You wouldn't happen to have any food, I haven't eaten in weeks." The man looked down at me and smiled.

"I can get you some food from across the street, its not healthy but its good." I leaned back ageist the chair and took a short nap while he left to get the food. It wasn't two minutes when I heard the door open and I was expecting the man with food, instead it was a younger man with long, shaggy brown hair. He was accompanied by a small framed girl with medium long, brown hair. He walked up to the counter to find on one there, he turned to me and gave me a questioning look.

"Do you work here?" I stood up and hobbled my way over to the counter, I had to look up at this man because he was so darn tall.

"No, the man who works here is away." He looked down at my leg and then back up at me.

"May I ask what happened to you?" I shook my head and laughed.

"Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me." He raised an eyebrow and leaned ageist the desk.

"Try me." I looked at his friend who was staring at me and then at him when I looked at her.

"Maybe another time." The door opened and the clerk stepped in.

"I got you a regular burger, no extra stuff." I waited for him to give me the bag and I grabbed at the burger like a starved animal. I missed the conversation between the clerk and the guy at the counter, but once the burger was gone I limped my way to the door to go to my room for the night. I looked at the keys to see what room I would be in, room 206. I was unlocking the door when I heard footsteps behind me; I turned to find the young man from before standing there with the woman.

"Excuse me, but I didn't catch your name." he waited for the girl to walk inside before saying anything.

"Vanessa, and yours?" he lifted the right side of his lips in a small smile.

"Sam." I smiled back

"Nice to meet you Sam." He walked inside his room and I did the same. I stumbled to the bed and laid down. I didn't even have time to think before I was out cold.

I woke to the morning sun through the blinds. I blinked a couple of times and got up off the bed. I washed my face and body taking time to let the hot water wash away all my aches. I needed new clothes, mine had been worn for days, if not weeks; I didn't know what day it was.

I put the keys in the return at the front desk and the same man was there from the night shift.

"Thanks for the room, and the food; I needed it." He smiled and put the keys back on the shelf. "You wouldn't happen to know what day, month, and time it is would you, oh and where I am?" he looked at me as if I were crazy but answered me.

"You're in Pontiac Illinois. It's September 19, about…" he looked at his watch and continued. "3:24 in the afternoon." He smiled again, and I gave him a perplexed look for a minute.

"Thank you, I need to be going now." I headed for the door and the man behind the counter looked as if I was the craziest person on the face of the planet.

There was a store two blocks down and I opened the door to find that there were only a few people in there and only one girl at the counter, she was young and blond with black everywhere. It seemed to be a dark store. She wouldn't notice if a few pieces of clothing went missing. I took a shirt from the rack and looked at it; it wasn't my style so I moved on.

I looked at a jacket that was over 200 dollars; it had sleeves that went past the waist and the buckles around the waist stopped the jacket from being closed, it was only a jacket meant for looking at, but not everyday use; I liked it, so I pulled it off the rack and put it on, it fit nicely so I laid it around my arm. I walked around the store and found a tee shirt that was right up my alley. It was white with a black and red lettering of 'Every Saint has a past.' I picked it off the hanger and read the back, 'Every Sinner has a Future.' I laughed at the irony and slung it over the jacket.

I saw a pair of jeans on my way to the dressing rooms that caught my eyes. _If I'm going to steal from this place I might as well go for the whole outfit._ I walked over to the jeans and looked them over; they were black and tight and had buckles that matched the jacket almost perfectly, the bottoms flared out over the shoes and they were low riders so my stomach would show if I lifted my arms to much. I picked them off the shelf and grabbed a few more pieces of clothing off the shelves and headed back to the changing room.

I picked the magnetic tag off the jacket and got rid of the tag on the other clothes I slipped off my clothes and put the tee shirt on then mine over it. I put on the tight jeans that caught my eye earlier and then my baggy jeans over that. I laid the jacket on my arm again and then headed out with the other clothes back on there hangers. I returned them to the counter and smiled at the girl working there; she was innocent and didn't even know she was being robbed.

"Did you find anything that you liked." She smiled back at me.

"Well I did like this." I picked up a pair of pants that were about 60 dollars. "But I can't afford things like this." She looked down at my jacket.

"That looks expensive. Where did you get it?" I looked surprised and then followed her gaze to the jacket. It was so easy for me to lie I could think of something in a matter of seconds.

"Oh this, my uncle gave it to me for a birthday present a day ago. He said he got it here and I just had to look around." She smiled and put the clothes in the back.

"I must say it looks nice, he's got good taste." She returned to the counter.

"Well, he has the money in the family, I'll bring him here one day, maybe he could bye me those pants." I smiled again and she laughed.

"There are pants to match that jacket over on that shelf over there." She pointed to the shelf that I stole from. It was the same pants I had on under my baggy jeans.

"Oh, wow, I'll have to get those the next time." She smiled again.

"Have a nice day." I started toward the door, but turned around.

"Thank you." I left and she was still smiling at the counter.

I walked down the street and pulled off the jacket slipped out of the old tee shirt and jeans and slipped the new jacket on. My new outfit was on and I looked good prancing around in it. It showed off every good curve and seemed to make my tall and lanky frame have more definition then it already had. I had excellent taste in clothing.


	6. Chapter 6

I stopped inside a little dinner off the street and looked at the clock on the wall. It was 5: 25 and I looked around when I smelt the cooking in the back my stomach growled. I slipped my hand along the table and picked up three of the five dollars that was sitting there and I moved to the counter before anyone noticed me walk in.

"Hi darling, anything you'd like?" She was a blond, heavy set woman, with a mole on her neck, her makeup was too thick and her perfume almost made me gag.

"Um," I tried to look innocent and out of town, but then again I was; sort of. "I only have three dollars, what's good for that price." She chuckled and set down her pad of paper.

"Well dear, there is a special on pie, we have apple, cherry, or peach." I looked up at her and gave her the three dollars.

"I'll take apple, thank you." She smiled and ordered an apple pie from in the back. Two minutes later she brought me the pie and a small glass of water. "Thank you." She left without saying a word but she did at least smile.

I ate my pie slowly because I was in no rush to get back to nowhere. I figured that the angel would be back soon, hopefully, so I left the restaurant with two tips on the counters that I could scrounge up. I walked up to a guy on the street, he was short and plump but his wife, or woman, on his arm was thin and beautiful. How lucky was I that I had found a rich guy just walking around.

After I slipped my hand into her purse and found her bill phone right on top, I looked for cash, but of course there was none. I grabbed the first credit card and left the wallet on the street.

I walked a few more blocks down the street to find a shoe store still open, 24 hours a day was in bright neon, I opened the door and the man at the counter smiled at me.

"Can I help you." He looked me up and down, and licked his lower lip.

"I would like your nicest pair of converse, All Star, no high tops." He looked at me surprised.

"Well, you know what you want. Are you always so forward." He smiled a cocky smile and I just tipped my hip to the side.

"I need them, I'm in a hurry." His eyes fell for a minute.

"I kind of hoped you'd stay awhile." I looked at him for a minute and then down an isle, then back at him.

"I need the shoes, but I'll give you my phone number." I smiled a devious smile and he perked right up.

"Follow me." He lead me down the men's section, and found a pair of converse that were all black except for a small design that pictured a skull and crossbones with wings on the side of the skull. There was a phrase at the bottom in a scripture ribbon. It was a Latin phase I knew well. _Non timebo mala_ 'I will fear no evil.'

"I'll take them." I bought the shoes and left my number on a piece of paper for him to call, but I figured I would be with the angels by then so there would be no answer.

I left the store and sat on a nearby bench while tying the shoes I had just bought. I walked back to the motel and picked a lock on one of the doors and let myself in; nobody was home, at the moment. I went to the shower and looked for any sign that someone had been there. I took a quick shower and put my clothes back on. I dried my hair then ran a brush twice though my hair and pulled it back into a ponytail with strands hanging out to frame my face. I looked for a hair clip and found one that was black and white with a pearl in the middle, I put my hair up and let it fall from the ponytail from a higher point. I left the room with no sign that I had ever been there and walked back outside. I waited for a minute and thought about something. Maybe that young guy, Sam, would give me a room to stay in for the night while I waited. I walked to the outside parking lot and saw someone get inside a car, it was an Impala and from the looks of it, it was Sam. I jogged a little closer before he pulled out of the parking lot and drove away. _This is not my night._ I walked back up the stairs and sat on the top to wait for someone or something to come and give me a room.

I heard a familiar noise as I sat there. It was the static but coming from where? I looked around and couldn't see anything. I spun on the stairs and saw a bright light coming from no particular direction. There was a loud high pitched noise and then I could hear the familiar inside voice. _I'm back. Dean Winchester is saved. _The message was plain and simple, but I welcomed it this time, no fight. I felt no pain either, just the floating sensation.

I was back in a body I knew, felt good to be somewhere I considered my own. I looked at the new outfit and pulled at the clothing to get a better look. I laughed to myself and continued on my way. I was stopped by a man in a trench coat; I didn't recognize his body but his inner form I knew very well.

"Castiel, I see you picked a nice body." I looked him up and down before nodding my approval.

"I didn't have to look hard. Yours is very…" he stumbled on the right word. "Unique." He was stiff and not used to walking in a human's skin.

"Don't worry, it gets easier." I stiffened a laugh but continued my walk past him as he followed.

"Why do you walk when you can fly so much faster." I looked over at him and he was walking like a soldier would march.

"That's the point Castiel, flying doesn't work the muscles, I like the feeling of walking; in time you will like it too." He looked over at me like I was crazy, but said nothing.

"So where did you find your body?" He looked at my clothes and gave a frown disapproving of her outfit, I considered it ironical.

"She was special, I could tell." He kept staring at the belted coat, then down to the tight jeans with matching buckles and then to the shoes with the Latin phrase.

"She has a weird sense of humor." I looked down at the clothes and smiled.

"I like it. She is a unique person, and we seem to get along." He took one last look and shook his head.

We walked in silence for a while when we both heard the Latin chant in the back of our minds. "Looks like there calling your name, better go say hello." I smiled at him and he kept his straight face before disappearing. I felt at peace from the journey back from Hell, I stretched out my arms and knew I had business to attend to. I had to plan for the future.

After many meetings with higher ranking angels I learned that the lower angels were kept on a need to know basis. They were being told nothing of what was going on around them, but when they were told to fight they fought without question. I almost felt bad for them; I was high on the ranks so I was allowed little things that were not permitted usually even though I stayed in close proximity to the humans.

I stepped along side two angels in my garrison, one was a pretty blond who looked delicate to touch, and the other was Castiel. The blond soon left after getting an order to relocate to an area of trouble. Castiel was quiet and stiff like a solider and then I remembered that I had once been like that, it brought a small smile to my lips.

"What?" Castiel was looking at me and I smiled even bigger.

"Nothing, just something I remembered from a long time back." He didn't ask anymore questions, but I could tell that there was curiosity behind his eyes. I quickly changed the subject.

"The Rising of the Witnesses seal has been broken; I have to leave. You are needed else where; you can not go to Dean's rescue this time." He looked at me surprised.

"Why not?" I gave him a look of surprise and joy.

"Castiel, are you questioning an order?" I smiled at him and he looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry." I shook my head.

"No, don't be. This is a good thing Castiel; you understand what most angels never will." I paused for a minute and then answered his question from before. "The angels don't want you to help him because they want to know how well he does on his own, even knowing that the angels will protect him. You are to keep away from him until he overcomes the Witnesses; don't mention the orders, he is not to know." He looked back up at me.

"What do I do till then." I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know, do what you want; now I must go. Be carful Castiel." He nodded at me and I took off landing somewhere in Nevada. The dessert was cold considering it was night and the sky was clear.

There was a lonely car in the middle of the road with the headlights on and the windshield wipers were going. I paused, _I was too late_. I turned my back on the car when the horn honked twice I turned around and ran over to the car. In the drivers seat was a man being attacked by a woman, she was sitting in his lap and had her hand buried deep inside his chest. The man was gasping for breath and trying desperately to reach out to me though the window.

I grabbed the door handle and it didn't budge, I gripped the metal and it crumpled like paper in my hands, I ripped it off like it was only a book on a shelf. I grabbed at the Witness and it seemed scared when I could actually grab it.

"What are you?" It screamed in pain.

"A savoir." I placed my palm on her left temple and she disappeared in a white flash of light. Things were quite again.

The man was past out cold in the drivers seat but his heart was still beating. I picked him out of the car and took him to his home in Santa Barbra. I laid him down on the couch, his wife was upstairs sleeping. I turned around to see his child staring at me with wide eyes.

"Are you an angel? Mommy talks about angels all the time." His bright blue eyes and innocent brown messy hair made me smile. I knelt down and looked him straight in the eyes. I placed my pointer finger to my lips and made a shhhh noise.

"I am, but you can't tell anyone, ok?" he nodded and lifted his finger to his lips to.

"I won't tell anyone." I smiled at him and brushed back his hair.

"I think it's time for bed." I stood up and he had to look up at me to talk to me.

"But I'm not tired." As if on cue he yawned and rubbed his eyes of the sleep.

"Come on; let daddy sleep." I picked up the small child and took him up the stairs to his room. I laid him down and tucked him in; I only had tucked in his feet before he was sound asleep. I flew off from the house and smiled at the peaceful night. I would have to return to Heaven for the next order of business soon, and there was a surprise waiting for me there.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ananchel; how nice of you to join me." Zachariah's voice made me sick; there was something about him that made my skin crawl. I couldn't tell if it was his smug appearance, smug talk, or his attitude in general. Even the girl inside me didn't like the looks of him.

"You must forgive me for being late, I was busy saving lives." I gave him a glare out to the side of my vision.

"Why would you bother with humans?" I looked at him like he was stupid.

"Because, it's what we are; we are what God wants us to be. What did he want you to be, other then a commanding prick?" He laughed.

"Tisk tisk, you should not say such things in my presence; see what living with the humans for so long had done to you. You should not have demoted yourself so low." He started to pace around me like he was looking at something to buy. "I wanted your help for something, but I can see that you are just to snippy for the job." I kept my eyes forward while he spoke. "You see, I need some one to look after Dean." I looked over at him with my eyebrows crunched forward.

"I thought Castiel had that job?" he smiled and took a deep breath in.

"Yes, but I need someone who can look without being seen. Dean doesn't know you and therefore he won't know you're an angel. Do you think you can handle it?"

"What are the orders?" he smiled again.

"I knew you were the angel to ask. Castiel will take Dean back to where it all began; I would like you to tag along to see how he handles the new information. Do not, under any circumstances talk, or come in contact with Dean. Are we clear?" I took one last look over at him.

"Crystal."

I flew back to the ground on Earth and knew I had to speak with Castiel. I wasn't back more then a minute before he showed up.

"New orders?" his face was a little less stiff from the last time I saw him. He looked more relaxed in his posture.

"Yeah. You are to report to Zachariah as soon as possible."

"Why am I not getting the order from you." I lifted the left side of my lips in a half smile.

"Zachariah thinks that my 'ways' are unconventional at best." He huffed and crossed his arms behind him walking in a circle around me.

"You mean your aptitude to find loop holes in every order." I smiled and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"I think of the orders as more of guidelines then step by step instructions." I laughed and waited for him to circle around before continuing. "I have orders to accompany you and Dean on your next order. I'll be waiting." I flew off before he could ask what it was.

I felt the change in time and placed myself in time too, I watched the events unfold before my eyes; what I did best. Made sure everything went as planned.

I was standing in the brush where Mary and John were sitting on the ground, she was holding him and I saw the Demon leave Samuel. I heard Dean yell no and Samuel fell limp to the ground. John jerked up like he had just woken up from a bad dream. I peered over at Dean; he looked like he was about to cry. Castiel put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and I knew. '_Castiel was getting attached to the humans._' He was getting close.

I smiled at him and returned to the present. I stood outside the room and listen to Dean and Castiel talk, Dean was going to get Sam, he walked right out the door and didn't even see me standing there as he got in the Impala and left without a second look. Castiel followed him out.

"Nice work." He turned around like he didn't know I was standing there.

"Hello Ananchel." He bowed his head slightly.

"Castiel; getting attached?" I lifted an eyebrow and he lowered his head.

"I thought you of all angels would understand…"

"I do" I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and he looked up at me. "But you need to stay focused. You didn't even notice I was here. You need to keep your guard up, even with the angels." He nodded.

"I will try." I shook my head.

"No, don't try; do. Trying isn't good enough. I need you alive." He just lowered his head and nodded again. I sighed and he looked up with confusion.

"Why do you say such things? Just out of curiosity." I changed my expression to serious.

"Because, I've seen when angels get to close, they stop being cautious and end up dying. No angel can save the Earth if there dead Castiel." I pulled away and stood with a stiffer stance. "You have to stay focused, or they'll get you." He knew what I meant and took it to heart.

"I will keep a look out." I smiled and I looked down at the ground because for some reason, his gaze felt uncomfortable.

"I have to go. I have an order to check a town out; keep aware, I may need your help." He nodded.

"I will be waiting." With that we both disappeared and I was on my way to some town; word was that there was a witch and she and her brother were getting ready to break one of the seals. My orders were to watch and wait for further orders, so I did.

October had begun and I watched the humans getting ready for the holiday. I walked amongst them and they took no notice, they had no idea an angel was in there presence. It almost made me laugh.

October 30, I watched the famous Impala drive down the road carrying its two passengers, Dean and Sam. They had caught wind of the witch too and were here to stop her, hopefully. There was already one person dead, and another had been chosen for the blood sacrifice.

I went to the teen's party and I watched as I saw the bag on the table, I knew the witch was here. I walked around receiving weird looks as people noticed I was not in costume. I stood back and watched a blond dunk her head into the tub for apples. I could smell the black magic all over her. She stepped back as the other girl took her place, I turned around to walk out when I heard the girl start to struggle in the water.

I turned to the left and watched as the witch tried to help her 'friend' out but on the inside I saw her face smiling. That was two down and one to go I left the party and knew I had to say something.

I decided I would lend my assistance. I walked down the street and just passed the Impala when I felt an all too familiar presence. I turned around to find the familiar unfriendly face.

"Zachariah, to what do I owe this pleasure." I smiled at him but he did not return the smile.

"You have new orders." The smile faded into a frown.

"Oh so soon; why the sudden rush to have me gone?" he walked over to a car and sat on the front of the hood.

"Your orders are to stay away from Dean. You are not to speak to him personally." My mouth dropped a little.

"What…why? I practically ripped him out of Hell myself. Why do I not get the pleasure of meeting him?" He looked up at me and smiled. I felt anger rise in the back of my throat. "How dare you, deprive me of seeing the man pulled from Hell!" He let the smile fall into a straight face. I couldn't look at his face anymore so I just stared at a pebble to my left, on the inside steaming.

"Ananchel, you are ordered to keep watch over him, you are forbidden to speak to him." He paused and straightened his collar. "I have other business to attend to instead of listening to you rant about Dean." I looked up from the pebble to see he had moved from the car and had walked over to where I was standing. He was about two feet from me and looking down at me.

"I'm listening." He waited for my facial expression to change but it didn't. He huffed and started to walk around me in a circle.

"I'm bringing Urel in on this mission." My head snapped over to him.

"Urel?" I paused and lowered my tone. "What are you planning with this town?" I had a worried look on my face.

"He will bring the fear back into Dean and Sam, I think there getting a little off topic here with the apocalypse. With Castiel, he will confront the Winchesters and convince them to leave the town." He stopped pacing back and forth long enough to look at me, letting me finish what he was thinking.

"And Urel will destroy the town." He stopped in mid stride and looked at me again. "That's my order? Get out of town." I just nodded my head and bit my lower lip. "Typical."

"Ananchel, that's not your orders." I looked at him in confusion. "Your orders; and Castiels orders, are to do what ever Dean asks of you." I shook my head in confusion.

"I don't get what this has to do with the apocalypse, or Dean being off focus." He smiled that stupid smile again; the one I hate so much.

"I would like to see how Dean works under battlefield conditions; what choices he will make. Besides Castiel follows orders better then you do." I laughed at that and turned to where he was standing.

"I just find the loopholes you forget and exploit them." He laughed and my smile faded.

"I've made sure to leave no loopholes in any of my order to you." He kept his smile when he disappeared. _Damn. _I stopped thinking inside of my head and projected to Castiel. _There's need for you. _I waited for about a minute and then there was a reply. _I will be there as soon as possible. _I laughed. _Take your time. You're getting your orders from someone else now._

The next day I waited for the Winchesters to leave, they were headed for the Art Teacher who was apart of all of this and I was stuck up in some tree waiting for them to figure it out. I sat with my back to the truck of the tree and my feet on a branch about ten feet off the ground. I watched as the blond girl, the real witch, walked inside the motel room and came back out five minutes later.

I laid my hand on the handle and felt the locking mechanism click under my palm. I opened the door to find everything the same. I opened my mind to the angel's channel. _Castiel, meet me now. _I didn't wait for a reply before I started to walk the room, I could smell the black magic. I took a deep sniff of the room and sorted out the different smells. It was coming from behind the side table. I pulled it back from the wall and found a small hole in the wall; I stuck two fingers in the hole and felt the soft fabric and the leather tie at the top. It reeked of magic. I picked it up and pulled it from the wall and pushed the table back ageist the wall. I placed the small sac on the table and turned to the window where Urel was standing, Castiel to his right.

"Ananchel, I was already on my way here." I picked up the bag and tossed it at Castiel. Urel flinched at my fast movement.

"Great job looking after Dean, I mean, you let her walk right in and out of here." He gripped the bag and lowered his arm to his side, but said nothing. "Well what about you." I looked over at Urel who was quiet for the first time. "Got anything to say." He looked angered but refused to say anything.

"We were busy." Castiel finally answered for them both.

"Doing what, dragging your asses, we have more important work to be done." I sat on the edge of one of the beds. "I have orders for the both of you." I was interrupted by Urel this time.

"I get my orders from someone higher on the chain then you." He seemed to snarl as he talked.

"Well your getting new orders from me, so shut up and listen." I could tell that no one had put him in his place before now, and he didn't like it. "The orders are to do whatever Dean tells us to do."

"Us?" Castiel was surprised to hear me talk about my orders, since I rarely got orders.

"Yes us; apparently I'm not allowed to talk to Dean so I need you to do the talking for me." I stood up from the bed and walked closer to the door. "Whatever Dean chooses for this town, we must follow his command." I opened the door to leave. "I believe Urel knows his other orders." He smirked at his name and mission being mentioned.

"I am to destroy this town to the very bones again." He smiled a toothy grin. I slammed the door closed and advanced on Urel, keeping only a foot between us.

"I wouldn't look so happy if I were you; I know Dean wouldn't let that happen; so act surprised when you can't destroy anything." I smiled at him and looked over at Castiel who seemed surprised at my front. "Keep him in line. No destroying unless Dean's exact words are to." I paused and looked back at Urel to make my point. "That's an order." Castiel nodded his head and Urel looked like a volcano was about to erupt from his ears. I smiled the sweetest smile at both of them and left them to sit and wait for the Winchesters to show up.

I was waiting by the tree when I saw the Winchesters pull up in the Impala. I waited for them to walk inside and shut the door before I stood in front of the door to listen to there conversation.

I heard Castiel do his best to get them to leave but Dean had other plans, I was proud to know that someone cared about the people around here, I had faith in him; he could save this town. I connected my mind with Castiels and listened to Dean talk.

"We can do this; we will find that witch and we will stop the summoning." I could feel the concern in Castiel and I reassured him through the connection. I heard Urel speak and silently reminded Castiel of our true orders. _Follow Dean's orders. _

Castiel finally spoke up and told Dean to move fast. I laughed at his tough side and flew to the top floor balcony to watch Dean and Sam leave again. I could hear Sam and Dean talking in the car and I wished I could talk to them, to show them that there are angels on there side. Sam seemed disappointed in us. I watched them back the car up and I felt a familiar presence behind me.

"I am surprised at you Castiel; I did not know how commanding you could be." I turned around on the railing and he was holding his hands behind his back. "I should have more faith in you." He smiled at me and stepped closer to the railing and watched the Impala drive away.

"Can he stop the witch in time to save the seal?" I looked at him but I didn't know; for once.

"I can not foresee if they can, or not; but for once, I trust this human. I believe that he can save this town; and that's enough for me." He looked over at me and leaned on the railing with me.

"What do we do?" I had not heard anymore orders so I just did what I did best.

"We wait. And pray." I smiled at him and flew off the balcony to a local park waiting for Dean; I knew he would show up here at the end of it.

I stood in the park and watched the kids play with there parents. Dean had saved them all. I watched the park bench and sure enough Dean walked over and sat down, he seemed at peace and calm. It wasn't long before Castiel showed up right next to him.

I listened to them talk and Dean had thought that we weren't happy about the seal getting broke, but it was the exact opposite; I was proud to know that he had saved the town's people over the seal.

Castiel sat there and just listened to him talk with that blank look on his face and I smirked at his expressionless tone. When I heard him speak to Dean about his doubts my expression changed from a mixture of fear and shock. I blocked the other angels from overhearing him; he was being reckless.

I listened to him about winning or losing and then finally about Deans future. Dean looked off toward the kids playing and I saw Castiel look over at me, I walked behind a tree and he shortly joined me.


	8. Chapter 8

"Did Dean fail or win this battle?" I looked to the ground and answered truthfully.

"I don't know. They don't tell us much of anything." I looked up to meet his eyes but they were somewhere else. I knew what he had told Dean, I just hoped no one else did.

"Cas," he herd his nickname and perked right up. "I herd what you told Dean." He looked a little confused but then got what I said. "Don't worry, I wont tell anyone, because I have doubts to." I paused and looked down at the ground. "Can I trust you with something; that I even question myself about?"

"I wont tell a soul." I smiled and continued.

"I don't think God is giving the orders anymore." He gave me a look of confusion.

"Then who is?" I laughed at his simple mind.

"Castiel; I think you know who is." He looked around and tried to think of other people that might be behind it.

"I don't…." I put up a hand to stop him.

"I do. And I think were being played. You keep an eye out for trouble, even from the angels. Keep an eye on the Winchesters; I have to stay away from them." He nodded and then I took off from this town. There was no more saving I had to do here.

I wasn't far when I heard a familiar voice. The angels were talking rapidly, I normally didn't hear them but I heard a name, a name that I hadn't heard in a while. Anna Milton. I stopped where I was and tried to focus, she was in trouble. They were after her, everyone was.

I took off to find her but she wasn't at her home, I focused on her presence to locate her. She was at a hospital, a metal hospital. I got there at night, there was a demon inside, and I could feel it. I found her presence at the window; I sat on the window sill and watched. The demon walked right in and she saw him for what he was.

"Your face, what happened to your face." She was stumbling backwards to get away from him.

"I know." I watched his eyes go black. "I'm downright kissable." He shushed her and closed the door. I watched her eyes go to a nearby cabinet and she looked back and forth from it to him. I got her message and I waved my hand, it moved and then slammed him into the door. She ran to the door and took off. She ran from the hospital and didn't head home.

I flew to her house and gingerly walked up the stairs to her room. I grabbed the first pair of pants and shirt, jacket combination. I was getting ready to leave her room when I thought about her bare feet running on the ground. I slid open the closet and grabbed a pair of boots with some socks in a nearby dresser. I looked around and made sure I had the whole outfit and then walked down the hall; her parents were sound asleep in there bed and the wife stirred. She peered up at me and almost leapt out of her skin.

"Who are you!?" I stepped into the room and put two fingers to her forehead.

"A guardian, Amy." She looked surprised that I knew her name but her eyes quickly rolled into the back of her head and she past out beside her husband. I pulled the covers over her and then picked up the boots that I had set down.

I followed the fear that was emanating off Anna to a local church where she was hiding; I walked up the stairs and placed the clothes on a table inside the attic room. I waited with her; I only stood outside in the pew waiting for someone to show up to take her; whether it was angel or demon. It was at least a day before I heard talking about it.

I felt a presence coming toward the church, I herd it rumble. I cocked my head to the side at recognition to the sound, it was the Impala. _Sam and Dean were here to get her? _I took seat in one of the confessionals to wait and see since I wasn't allowed to interfere with Sam and Dean. They rushed in guns at the ready and headed to where she was hiding. I followed them up and heard the conversation just outside the door. I could smell a demon coming and I slipped into a room nearby.

She called herself Ruby and she was being tailed by another demon. She was trying to get them to leave, I felt the demon get closer and thought of something fast, I took the pocket knife out of humans pocket and pricked the end of my finger to make it bleed I pinched the finger and imagined it bleeding from the statue of The Virgin Mary from inside the room. I knew it worked because they all took notice. I stuck the finger in my mouth and pulled it out to revel that the wound was completely healed.

I wiped off the spit on my leg, then looked back outside the door, Ruby had Anna in tow and they left while I herd the boys fighting with the demon. I didn't wait to see what happened before I left and located where Anna was put in hiding.

I watched from high above over the trees in the sky. The demon left to get Sam and Dean, but she left as the black smoke. I could feel the angels getting closer, they were figuring out where she was. It would have been the perfect time to talk to Anna, but I feared what she would think of me, since I was an angel. _Would she fear me?_

Sam and Dean arrived at the shed like barn that they were hiding at and I could see them getting closer, no they where here. They didn't know about me yet, hopefully. I found Anna moving into a back room, away from everyone. I knew we were out of time I and I had to act. I flew down into the room and she was staring at the door.

"Anna, it's good to see you." She turned around and tried the handle but I clicked the lock to stop her. She turned to me and I reached out to grab her arm.

"Stay back." She was scared. I grabbed her hand away from the door handle and sent her an image through a mental connection. She stumbled back and grabbed the desk for support. "What was that." I pulled her to the mirror and sat her down.

"You have to draw it in your blood." I gave her a piece of glass and she held it awkwardly. "Tell no one you saw me here. Tell them it just popped into your head. It will get rid of the angels but only for a little while, do you understand." I was in a rush when I heard them enter. _There in_. My head snapped up at the sound of them entering. "Now, I'll be long gone for that to affect me." I turned to the door and listened for a minute before I realized she was just sitting there. "Draw!" She sliced her arms to get the blood she needed and printed it on the mirror. She stood up and I saw the last symbol before I got out of there; I was three miles away when I saw the light push out and engulf everything. Luckily it didn't reach me and I got closer when I felt the power recede.

I watched them move her to Bobby's panic room and then Ruby handed them all a hex bad, I couldn't sense them anymore, no smell, no trace; if I didn't know where they were now, I would have never found them. It was a few hours before I saw movement; Dean had left and brought Pamela the psychic to where they were hiding. I kept my distance from her while she was there; there was something about her I couldn't shake.

It was quiet for a while, they were all quiet. The angels, the Winchesters; it all seemed to quiet. I sat on the ground for a while thinking when I felt a familiar pull on my mind. It was Anna; she was tugging at my conscience. I touched her mind and felt rising fear. I stood up and tuned into what was happening around her.

"No, no! No!" he voice was rising and my head started to hurt from all the concentration. I gripped my ears and fell to my knees.

"Calm down." I heard a woman's voice try and calm her down but I could see what she was seeing, it was Father, and he was angry, it made even me, terrified.

"He's gonna kill me!" I couldn't tell if it was me or Anna screaming.

"Anna, you're safe. Calm down." The same woman from before; my head hurt so bad I felt the power lash out and the lights burst around them.

"He's gonna kill me!" we repeated again.

"Anna?" Dean reached forward to touch her but I lashed out in fear at him not realizing my own strength. He fell to the floor and I tried to push back from Anna. "Wake in, .5" Anna's memory quickly faded and I was able to pull myself away from her. I realized that I had fallen to the ground and was in a fetal position holding my ears and my toes hurt from scrunching them to tightly together. I got off the ground and pulled myself over to a tree. _Did Anna do all that, or was it just me through her? _I couldn't tell if I had destroyed that place or Anna's human did.

Pamela left when she found out the truth about Anna, that she was an angel before; if she only knew the whole story. It was night, and time was running out; soon they would find them. It was only a matter of time. I started to worry when I saw movement outside, they were moving; it wouldn't be enough time for them to find her grace like they were planning. I wanted so bad to tell her what I knew but I would be punished for disobeying; so I waited, watched, and followed them so I wouldn't lose track of her.

They went to the oak tree and found that her grace was gone, I could have saved them a whole trip but I was still to my orders. They waited inside a stable close to the tree when I heard one whisper at first then more; it turned into one strong voice saying over and over again. _Dean Winchester gives us Anna by midnight or we hurl him back to damnation. _I closed my eyes and lowered my head. They couldn't be serious. They wouldn't do that, not to there prophecy. I opened my eyes to see Anna alone outside for the minute, I looked behind my shoulder like someone was there and then laughed at myself; I decided to visit her on the ground.

"Hello Anna." She turned around worried at first but the expression changed the minute I got there.

"I remember you now. Ananchel right?" I smiled at her and she returned it. "It sure is good to see you." I looked behind me again and made sure no one else was there.

"Anna, I'm glad to see you have your memory back. What's it like to be human." She tilted her head to the side in surprise.

"I didn't think you would ask me that. Well, it's a lot like being free, there are no more orders, and you make your own decisions, kind of like what you use to do." I corrected her.

"What I still do." She laughed and looked me up and down.

"Where did you get the body, she looks…" she was going to say something about my true form but she didn't continue. I lowered my head, and couldn't look her in the eye.

"I'm sorry, I don't seem to be in control anymore." She nodded her head.

"I didn't figure you were, you came to save me when the angels are ordered to kill me. Why aren't you trying to kill me?" I laughed and raised my head.

"I was never given a direct order to kill you, so I'm looking out for a fellow angel in need." She smiled.

"Thank you." Her facial expression went from happy to sad again in thinking of our past, I could see it though her small connection to me. She went to the time when she had come to me for guidance. I told her to do what she wanted to do, what made her happy, she decided to fall; her memory went fuzzy about the falling and I filled her in on the details considering I was there.

She had ripped out her grace and I watched it fall to the ground, I was guiding her to Earth, I found a woman trying desperately to have a child, I pulled Anna off course to her and put her with the woman. Anna pulled out of the memory.

"Why would you put me there?" she looked confused, she obviously didn't know I had helped her.

"Anna, angels fall to Earth all the time, but the angels that don't find a human to be born from; fall through the Earth and turn into the things that we try and stop. That's what happened to Lucifer. I didn't want to see you be one of them." Her face lit up and her smile returned.

"I'm glad your here for me, but you should not be here. What if they find out about you?"

"You have a hex bad to keep me under cover; they don't know I'm here." I placed a hand on her shoulder and we were like sisters again.

"I wish you could feel the things I do. You don't realize how nice feeling loved is." She looked up at me and I patted her shoulder.

"I can feel things through our connection. You can send emotions, images; anything you can think of." She smiled and tried it out; I saw through her eyes and could smell the night air through her nose. Hear the sounds of the forest through her ears, everything was duller in human. When in angel form everything is clearer; sight is multi- colored, sound is crisper, and the smells are greater, but it was still nice to know what human was all about. She pulled back and I was in my own body again.

"Wow, I've never done that before; not even as an angel." I smiled and then noticed I had over stayed.

"I must go, but if anything bugs you, you can talk to me alone, not around the Winchester's" she nodded her head.

"Orders?" she scoffed. "You still follow the rules." I smiled and gave it a cocky nod of my head.

"Yeah, but I get around the rules somehow. I'll talk to you when you need me." I bowed my head to the side and flew back into the trees; back out of sight, but not out of ear.

I could hear Dean and Anna talking, mostly about how there trying to save her and it's not going so well, I guess I gave her confidence to talk about what she heard and what I know that I could tell her. I sat by a tree and listened to the birds tweet the last time before bed and the bugs chirping in the grass awakening to the night; it was peaceful.

I laid my head ageist the truck of the tree and closed my eyes to just listen when I felt pulled away from my body for a minute and felt the connection between me and Anna closer then ever. Was she calling me, trying to warn me? I sat up and I felt a pain in my hips, muscles tightened that I didn't even know I had. It was pain but felt good. My body tensed without my control, it was acting on its own. I moaned and grabbed at my lower stomach, I pulled back ageist the tree and gripped it with my fingernails scratching the bark right off.

It was a quick image of Dean, like a quick flash, and then disappeared in the night again. It flashed back and stayed a solid picture. He was atop me and looking down at me; he was beautiful in the night light coming through the windows of the Impala. I returned to my body to find I was stretched out on the ground, both arms gripped around the trunk of the tree. I couldn't control my own body as it disobeyed me by arching in the air with the movement of Dean in my head. It was like nothing I'd ever felt before, I gasp at the feeling.

My body bucked with his body on the other side of the connection, I tried to stop but I wasn't in control anymore. I felt the turn with both of them, my body on top now. It was then that she let go of the connection. My body fell to the ground and I was slowly gaining control again. I pushed myself ageist the tree for support. My breathing was rapid and my heart was beating faster then ever before. I slowed my breathing and heard only a small voice in my head speak to me. _Now you know what its like to be human. _It was Anna and I wasn't sure if I could respond; so I didn't.

It was morning and I was sitting like a statue by the tree when I felt the Angels presence, they had found them, but how? I watched them enter and listened closely to hear what was being said. I could feel the demons getting closer too; both heaven and hell in one place. _Smart one boys._

"No more tricks, no more running, I'm ready." It was Anna stepping forward.

"I'm sorry." Castiels familiar voice, he truly did sound sorry.

"No, you're not; not really. You don't know the feeling."

"Still, we have a history. It's just…" Anna cut him off.

"Orders are orders. I know. Just make it quick." I waited for them to take her away at least, but the demons had showed up just in the nick of time. I moved to the door and crouched down in the brush to get a better look.

"You know who we are and what we will do. I won't say it again. Leave now... Or we lay you to waste." Castiel had a commanding voice when needed be. I missed what the demon said but I could hear the fight from within the stable. I closed my eyes and looked through Anna's to see the whole fight. Castiel was on the floor and Alistair, the demon her mind filled in for me, was trying to exercise Castiel. _Go for Urel, he holds your grace. _She looked over to Urel and saw the necklace around his neck holding her grace. She took it back and I felt it filling her up again, I left her body and returned to mine, I waited to see what would happen. It was a bright light coming through the cracks in the ceiling, through the walls and lit up the trees around. She was gone, taking the demon with her. I felt Castiel and Urel stay for a while, but couldn't hear them speak; then disappear from sight. It was quiet again after that.


	9. Chapter 9

My garrison had been given an order without me to order it. I knew who was behind this; I connected my mind with the other angels and listened for a minute till it got quiet. They were all waiting for me to say something. _I wish to speak with Castiel, alone. _I growled the 'alone' and I felt the angels shrink under my voice; I could hear some of them snickering, thinking he had angered me in some way. It wasn't long before he showed up.

"Ananchel?" I placed my hand in the air to silence him.

"No, don't talk, just listen." He looked beyond confused. "Who gave you the order to kill Anna?"

"Zachariah; he said you had been informed, but was not participating in the capture." I huffed and tuned my head to the left.

"Danm." I paused "It looks like I'm no longer in charge." He looked worried. I looked back at him and didn't know what to say.

"Who is?" I wasn't sure if I should answer his question, but then again, it wasn't like they hadn't demoted me already.

"I think something's wrong with the angels; and you and I are just poor souls stuck in the middle of there fight." I paused for a minute. "Maybe its best if I back away from them and let them duke it out." I stepped closer to him. "Promise me this. You'll look out for the Winchesters and yourself. I have a feeling they'll want you to keep your distance from me." I patted his shoulder and laughed an uncomfortable laugh. "I've got to go. I have a feeling they'll have a death sentence on my head pretty soon." I put my hand on the side of his face and rubbed my thumb against his cheek.

"Where will you go?" he grabbed my hand and cradled it within his own.

"I don't know yet. Just got to disappear for awhile." I smiled and some unknown emotion crept into my mind, my stomach, and the rest of my body. Something internally was telling me to move, act on influence. Something clicked in the back of my mind; I leaned forward and got only an inch from his lips. I placed my hands on the nape of his neck, I could feel his hands react and settling on my hips. I could feel his breath on my mouth, and everything in my mind screamed. _Go for it, go for it. _I couldn't move from that position and waited to long; he pulled back and looked to the ground.

"We cant, I'm sorry." He wouldn't look at me and flew back about five feet from me.

"No, you shouldn't be sorry, I…I…I'm sorry. I shouldn't…I'm…I should go before I do something else that could get us both killed." I turned around to walk away but a hand caught me. It was Castiel.

"I don't want you to go." My gut lurched into my chest to hear his words. I paused for a minute and realized that my hands were in his.

"I'll be close." He smiled and I felt his hands leave mine. I stood there unsure of what to do next.

It was December and I had been noticing a lot of changes. Zachariah was moving my garrison like he assumed command when I left. I had been given no orders other then to keep away from the angels; it was starting to get suspicious. I stayed low and out of sight to keep away from the angels but I still contacted my garrison every now and then; until one day I noticed that some of them weren't responding. I felt no presence around them; I had no idea where they even were. It was like they were wiped off the map.

I was sitting on a stump trying to listen to there talking when I heard a scream; it wanted my help; the garrisons help. I couldn't ignore it but I didn't want to come out of hiding. _Castiel… _he had beaten me to it. _I'll find her. _I waited to hear back from him, but there was only silence. I couldn't wait anymore; I left the forest and appeared behind Castiel he just left and then I saw what he was looking at, cops were moving in on the scene. They looked at her with confusion they didn't know what to say about the crime scene. There was no more of her presence; she was gone. I returned to the forest and felt Castiel beside me. There was sadness in his voice when he told me what had happened. I was standing but I had to sit down to steady my legs.

"Castiel, I want to know who did this. Find out for me." I could feel anger rise and I clawed at the stump, ripping the dead wood from it.

"I shall."It was quiet; I didn't want to be alone, knowing that there was an angel murderer on the loose, but he left me to think. I sat on the stump for at least an hour before I felt a presence behind me.

"Ananchel." I turned around to see a face I was glad to see.

"Anna, what happened to your body?" she looked down at herself and pulled at her clothing. I stood up off the stump and turned to face her.

"I called in some old favors; you know how that goes." I smiled and shook my head sitting back down on the stump.

"Yeah, I know how that goes." I lowered my head. She sat down on the ground in front of me and placed a hand on my knee.

"You gave me a life as a human, a life as an angel again. You deserve more then hiding out in an abandoned forest with hex bags surrounding you. I wish there is someway I could help you." I patted her hand and she looked up at me.

"If I make it out of this angel rules the world business, teach me what its like to be human." She nodded her head and smiled.

"I promise." For the next few hours she told me about all the things she had done while human. How her mother and father loved her more then anything, her experiences at collage, her feelings about people and how things all seemed to be figured out by what you chose. It all sounded so wonderful, no orders, no being told what to do; I wanted to know what that felt like.

We sat there for a while when I could see through Castiel, he was standing outside a room and I could hear Alistair screaming in the background. I could feel sadness through Castiel and I looked back to find Anna standing.

"I'll go, you stay here." She left and I connected with Castiel to see what he could see. I saw the whole conversation and even after all that I was going through, Anna, The Orders; he was still faithful that it was God's orders. He wouldn't respond to her. She left and returned to where I was sitting on the stump.

"He won't listen to me." I looked up at her and stood.

"I'll go; I need to talk to him anyway." She put a hand on my shoulder and then sat down on the stump.

Castiel was leaning on the table and had his back to the doors where Dean and Alistair were, 'in interrogation.' I couldn't feel the Demons presence very clear because of the Devils trap; it seemed to block him from my senses.

"Castiel" I waited for him to turn around but he just looked to his right to get a sideways glace at me. "Castiel please, think what you're doing to Dean; I told you to look out for him, but you do this instead." He turned his head back around.

"I have orders, just like you." I closed my eyes and scrunched my forehead. "Or did you forget." He turned on me and I felt like I had been betrayed. I nodded my head and bit my lip.

"I haven't forgot, I just know what's right." He seemed hurt by my words but he kept his front strong. He stayed quiet for a minute. I smelt the demon stronger and the feeling of him got stronger. He was free, but how.

"Castiel; Dean." He looked confused for the minute before it dawned on him as well. I watched him go through the door and I ran over to look through the window, I watched as they fought" I pushed open the door and took two steps in when I felt another presence. I turned around and looked through the main door, it was Sam. I returned to the door and looked through the window. Alistair had gotten the better of Castiel, I opened the door to help but Sam was getting closer and I pulled away. I could not be seen by the Winchesters, I took one last look through the window before I left, staying just above the building.

Sam stopped Alistair, saved Castiel, and Dean and killed the Demon in the process, I watched the whole thing and knew what he had been doing behind Deans back, I didn't know that it was this bad, but I did know that the higher angels knew about it; I would have to confront them about it, no matter the cost to me.

I waited through the night to see Dean alone, he was in bad shape and I felt like it was my fault, I was the one who put him there. I stood next to his bed because Sam had left to wash up and get something to eat. I touched his hand and felt floored; there were no words for the feelings I felt. I pulled away and placed my palm to his forehead. His eyes snapped open and he took a breath in. I removed my palm and left before he could look over at me.

I found Urel sitting on a bench he was concentrating and listening.

"Castiel. I received revelation from our superiors. Our brothers and sisters are dying and they … they want us to stop hunting the demon responsible." I took a seat next to him. "Something is wrong up there. I mean, can you feel it." I remembered what Ananchel had said about her orders were concerning even her.

"The murders; maybe they aren't demonic. Sam Winchester said the demons had nothing to do with it." Uriel was angry with the orders; to me, he looked scared.

"If not the demons, what could it be?" I was remembering the time I had spoke to Ananchel and how she was being pushed aside.

"The will of heaven. We are failing, Uriel, we are losing the war. Perhaps the garrison is being punished."

"You think our Father would…" I cut him off and repeated some of the same words Ananchel had said to me.

"I think maybe our Father isn't giving the orders anymore. Maybe there is something wrong." I realized right then that Ananchel was right. Something was wrong; I just wish I knew what it was. He stood up from the bench and looked up at the sky.

"Well, I won't wait to be gutted." He left me alone to sit on the bench and think, I could only think of one thing; call for help. Ananchel wouldn't answer to me that night, I figured it best not to bring her out into the open, for once I called for Anna.

It was the next night and I could hear the angels speaking again, there were more and more deaths; no one could find who was responsible for it. I felt a presence behind me and she placed a hand on my shoulder and turned me around.

"Anna, they're losing. What do I do? I can't save my own angels from danger. I can't help them in hiding." She pulled me into a hug. "What do I do?" she pulled me back to look at her.

"Do what you think is right." I looked at her with hope but she just looked past me, like I was invisible. "I can't tell you what is right; you have to figure it out on your own." I lowered my head and nodded a defeated nodded. "I have to go, think for yourself; like you always do." She patted my shoulder before disappearing. _She was right, wasn't she?_

I was listening to the sounds of the forest when I heard a help ring out of complete silence. I was pulled into Castiel's position; he was punched twice, then Urel started to talk. I pulled away long enough to send a message. _Anna, Castiel needs help. NOW! _I fell back to Castiel knelling on the floor being punched to a bloody end. I tried to help him fight back but it felt like my arms were heavier then bricks.

Finally Anna showed up, she saved him and I heard her whisper last words to Uriel and saw her through Castiels eyes. She walked next to him to watch Uriel and I pulled back to my own body.

I regained my control and stood up from the ground, I had fallen while the vision had taken place. I rubbed my head and sat down on the stump, this was going too far, the angels didn't even take notice to Castiel's cry for help. Did they hear mine? I needed time to think on what to do; should I continue to follow my orders or stand up for myself.

I brushed the dirt off my pants and noticed the blood coming from my knee; apparently when I fell, I fell on a rock and split my knee open. I waved my hand over my knee and the skin knitted back together and the clothes were fresh and clean again.

As I sat on the stump I was thinking of all the ways this 'should' have been taken care of, I shouldn't have to hide, I shouldn't have to follow Zachariah's orders, I should have been there, I should have stopped Urel, I should have been the one to save Castiel, not Anna. I was helpless in hiding; no good to the angels around me. I sat for what seemed like hours, a complete statue; not moving. I finally twitched and stood up. I wasn't going to stand for this, I had a voice; I wanted it to be heard.

I was sitting with Dean in the hospital when I felt a familiar presence outside his door; I looked up to see Ananchel by the window. She nodded her head to the door and I got up to walk outside; Dean gave me a funny look but he hadn't seen Ananchel.

I walked out the door and down the hall to find her next to a window her face was of concern and sadness.

"I've made my choice. I refuse to sit here and continue to be leashed." She paused and waited for a nurse to pass by and then continued. "Castiel, protect Dean, he's all we have. I know the pain inside him, you have to help him see." She turned around to walk away and I grabbed her arm.

"Wait, help him see what?" she looked back and rested a hand on mine.

"I wish I knew; that's what I'm going to go find out." She tried to pull away but I held her jacket from her getting away.

"Tell me, what is going on? Where are you going?" she turned around fully and sighed.

"I don't know what's going on, that's the problem. I'm going straight to the angels, if they want me; here I come." She paused and looked around. "Cass, I can't ask you to follow me, but if I do anything rash..." She stopped unable to continue. I put a hand to her shoulder in reassurance. "You watch out. If they can stop me, they can stop you." She pulled away into the darkly lit hallway and disappeared in a flutter of wings. I feared for the worse when she would arrive at the angel's council.


	10. Chapter 10

I stood in front of Zachariah in an empty room. There was no one else there, and it was almost too quiet.

"So you've returned to the angels realm to what, beg for your position back." I looked over at him and kept a straight face.

"No, I came to hear the truth; why have you taken my garrison from me, what's your plan for Dean and Sam, why do I have to stay out of the picture? At least give me what I disserve." He smiled a wide grin.

"Oh, I'll give you what you disserve." I felt something grab a hold to my ankles and then my arms, I couldn't budge an inch.

"What is this?" I tried to wiggle free but nothing moved.

"This is your punishment; you have disobeyed your orders." I could still move my head and I tried to shake out of the hold but I couldn't get away. He reached out his hand and grabbed one of my wings and yanked it down pulling out a feather. I fell to my knees and couldn't get up from there. I was scared for the first time in my life and I reached out to Castiels mind. In my head I was hysterical and shaking in fear. He tried to comfort me but I made him focus on what Zachariah was saying.

"I have done no such thing." He shook his head in disappointment and twisted my feather in his fingers.

"You disobeyed when you helped Anna escape. You have been a pain in my rear, now that you've returned accusing me of disobedience, well; I can't let you get away with it."

"So what, you're going to do something to stop me." He smiled and turned away from me.

"I'm taking your place in the garrison. I must go and teach Dean the meaning of his life; if you excuse me?" he dropped my feather on the ground in front of me.

"You son of a bitch, I helped to get him out while you stayed up here in comfort. Then you deprive me of meeting him, then go meet him for yourself; you son of a bitch." I was trying to move free but couldn't even feel my fingers.

"Look what living with the humans has turned you into. I don't have time for your obscenities; I must go take care of business." He smiled and disappeared. I sat for a while before I cut the connection to Castiel telling him one thing. _I need time to think._

Zachariah returned in a human form and crossed his arms.

"I thought you didn't like the humans, why are you wearing one." He laughed and pulled at the suit he was wearing.

"It won't be for long. And soon you'll receive your punishment." He leaned down and picked up my black feather from the floor. I reconnected to Castiel's mind and let the conversation flow between us.

"So, what are you going to do; kill me then explain my charges to God, what do you think he'll think of that; I'm pretty high on his favor list, I don't know, he might take offence." I smirked knowing someone else was listening and could relay my message to God if needed. "Please explain; what's your whole plan for the apocalypse." He turned to me and smiled.

"I plan to let it happen." The smile on my face turned to shock and fear.

"What! You can't possibility…" I could feel Castiel's reaction through me.

"Oh I do, and you'll thank me for it; that is, if you live long enough to see it." His smirk lit up his face and that stupid grin came back, only now it was on a humans face. "You see, I plan to let Sam free Lucifer; sure the apocalypse will bring terror to the people, but after the final horn is blown, all who lived through it will find peace. Everything will work out; Lucifer will be destroyed once and for all, the angels will never have to return to Earth, and humans will know peace and serenity for the first time in there barbaric lives. Don't you want that for them?" he leaned down to get to face level and got an inch away from my face. He pulled the feather across my face and down my neck.

"What about all the people that are going to get killed for the peace and serenity. Huh? How are you going to explain the countless murders of helpless citizens? What happens to the human race after a loss like that?" He laughed and then knelt down on the ground next to me to get more comfortable.

"You have to sacrifice for the things you love. Me, I love peace, and to never come near the humans ever again; so I'm choosing to sacrifice a few human lives. It's the price you have to pay." He tilted his head to the side like it was no big deal.

"No, it's the price you _want_ to pay; what about the angels who will stand against you. You can't fight them all off. You'll have a full rebellion on your hands."

"No, but most of them volunteer to help me. You see, most of the angels are on my side; even the more powerful ones. You're on your own kiddo." I smiled and shook my head.

"Not entirely. There's Anna, and ..." I almost gave away Castiel and he caught my pause. His face changed expression to anger faster then I expected.

"Who are you talking to?" He placed a hand on my forehead. I tried to rip Castiel form my mind in time but he caught him at last minute. Castiel didn't even know that he had caught him; I just hoped he could get someone's help fast enough.

"So, Castiel; I'll get him later, when I'm done with you." He back handed my left cheek and I fell to the floor in a heap. I tried to move but my body wouldn't move anymore for me. I felt more of the angel's presences; I tried to look up at them but they were out of my sight.

"Find Castiel; bring him here, and make sure you get him before he gets to Dean." They disappeared and I felt Zachariah standing over me. "Up." He simply commanded and my body got up on its own accord. He wagged his finger at me. "You; you are more trouble then your worth, but you do provide persuasion for Castiel. Stay put." He pointed down and my body didn't move from that spot and I couldn't seem to control it anymore. He took the feather and put a pen top on the end; he had made a quill out of my feather; it was adding insult to injury; literally. I closed my eyes to gain some focus and clear my head, I couldn't even hear the angels talking anymore, Zachariah had blocked them out.

I stood still like I was part of the wall behind me, _wait, there wasn't a wall there a second ago. _I opened my eyes and I was in a small room, there were invisible chains on my ankles holding me in place; other then that I could move my arms again; everything was mine to control again. I sat down on the floor and crossed my legs to rest them from standing for so long.

"Ananchel, I think you've rested long enough. Its time to pay your due." I looked over to find an angel who was once in my garrison. "I'm sorry for this." I stood up and nodded to him.

"It's not your fault. Your just following orders." he gripped my arms and the binds around my ankles disappeared. He walked me outside the room to find Castiel standing still like I was. He was in angel form; he had gotten rid of his human host. They put me at least three feet from Castiel and pushed me to my knees where I felt the binds around my ankles return with ones around my cafes to keep me down. My hands had fallen in front of me and were attached to the ground too. I lowered my head and I could feel Castiel's gaze on me.

"I'm sorry, I tried..." I shook my head at him.

"No, I'm sorry; I should have never have brought you into this; this is my fight alone." I couldn't look up to see Castiel's face, I knew it would show sadness, and I needed strength. When I heard Zachariah step in to the room I looked up to see that stupid smug smile plastered on his face.

"I'm sorry for the both of you. You guys make me sick." I snarled and spat at his feet getting the top of his shoe. He clicked his tongue three times and then kicked me in the stomach. I fell sideways to the ground and gripped my mid section, coughing like an old smoker. He kicked me again lifting me an inch off the ground.

"Stop it." Castiel yelled.

"Why, she wanted what she disserved; so I'm just giving it to her." He kicked me again sending me back a foot.

"Please stop it." Castiel yelled again. I grabbed at the floor trying to claw the floor, but my pain didn't go away.

"Sorry, I can't do that; she disobeyed, and she knows the punishment for disobedience." He stepped on my arm and I screamed in pain as I felt it crunch under his weight.

"Get off me you fat fuck." I could only grunt out the words, but he heard them loud and clear. He twisted his foot and I felt the bone separate then crunch another way sending shocks of pain through my whole body. I couldn't contain the screams anymore.

When he lifted his foot I rolled on the ground to get away but his hand wrapped around my ankle. I kicked him in the face and crawled to get away but I was grabbed by two other angels. They picked me off the ground and I screamed as one twisted the bone in my arm. I kicked up in the air and pushed back against one of the angels falling to the ground. I grabbed my arm and stayed on the ground in pain. A young angel sat on top of me and pinned my legs under his, he pushed me face down on the ground flipping me over; before he could get my arms around to the back I kicked up from behind him and he fell over the top of me.

I scrambled to my feet only to be taken by four other angels from behind. I watched Zachariah's hand wave and my feet were still again. One by one the angels let me go putting trust in the restraints they had me in. He took two steps closer and punched me in the face; I fell to the ground and couldn't move from there.

"Stop!" Castiel yelled from across the room; I looked up to find him in a state of distress. "Don't hurt her anymore. I'll do anything." My expression was of complete horror.

"No, don't." Zachariah punched me again and I didn't get off the floor from that one.

"Castiel, you know I can't do that." Zachariah smiled and pulled me to my feet, I stumbled forward but he pushed me back up right. "Stay." My feet were still after that, I couldn't move again. He continued with the conversation from before. "She disobeyed; or do you want the same fate Castiel?" Castiel looked at me and my head swayed forward. _Please say no. Don't take the beating. _I waited to hear his reply but he just stood there with sadness written all over his face.

"No." He lowered his head and knew he had been beaten. I smiled and sighed in relief.

"I didn't think so; so I suggest you follow my orders or you'll end up like her." He pointed to me and pulled Castiel's hair for him to look at me too. "Don't be a disappointment; a failure." He smiled and turned to face me. He closed the distance and lifted my head up by my collar to get a good punch in, I closed my eyes and waited but he paused when we all heard it loud and clear. It was coming from Castiel's vessel back on Earth, he was yelling into the sky; for some reason it had been projected to where we could all hear it.

"Castiel, you son of a bitch; you promised me my family would be okay, you promised you were going to take care of them." He was flailing his arms around in hysterical motions. "I gave you everything you asked me to give; I gave you more." He paused and lifted his arms out.

"This is the thanks I get." He stepped back and continued to rant. "This is what you do? This is your Heaven?" his voice was breaking from the screaming. He swallowed hard and I could feel my own heart break at this poor man.

"Help me please." He stopped and I could feel his world breaking around him. "You promised Cas." He took a second and spoke again. "Help me." He waited for a response and when I looked to Castiel, he was silent but I could tell he felt the way I did. Zachariah didn't move and inch as we watched the last bit of it. His vessel shook his head in disappointment and turned to enter the building muttering one last word.

"Typical." I saw the image disappear and I came up with a plan to get Castiel out of here. I gripped his arms still holding onto my shirt and instantly changed my expression.

"Zachariah, you can't hold him here." Both Zachariah and Castiel looked down at me, still on the floor.

"And why not?" his smug face held that same stupid smile; only this time I returned the smile.

"Angel's keep promises. He promised that vessel that no harm would come to his family; he promised he'd be with him, to take care of them. He can't do that if he is stuck up here with you and me." I let the smile fade. "His vessel called for him, he has to go."

"Oh, I'll let him go; when I'm done with you." He punched me again and I pulled back up to face him, it was hard to see him through the blood running down my face into my eye.

"This is you and me. Let him go." He smiled and snapped his fingers. I opened my eyes to see that everyone was gone, all except an angel who I had never seen before. He had a knife in his hands. I looked up and realized my arms and legs were spread wide in all directions. I looked to the ground and saw the seal keeping me in place so the angels didn't have to worry about me using my powers.

"It time you learn the punishment for disobedience." He took his first cut into my broken arm, I screamed in pain while the blade sliced through tendon and vein. I gripped the restraints and bit my lip to hold it in. I felt weak by the third cut and my body was shaking.


	11. Chapter 11

I was standing outside that room. I could hear her screams, her pain, I felt her heart beating faster then anything I'd ever heard before. My hands were shaking, I wanted to help so bad, I wanted to save her from the pain; but I couldn't even move.

"You see Castiel, everything happens for a reason." Zachariah was proudly walking around me like he did with her when she was here. He waited for one of her screams to die down before he continued. "You knew she would have to pay for her sins." He stopped in front of me. "But you don't have to suffer with her. Do as you're told and I will spare her, and you of pain." I turned my head to the door that she was behind and I heard another blood curtailing scream. I closed my eyes and tried not to whimper at the sound.

"Let her go." It was the only thing I could think of to say.

"She must pay for her sins, but, follow my orders and I'll spare her life."

"What orders?" I looked back at him and tried to keep the sorrow from my face.

"You tell Dean nothing, about anything that happened here." I nodded my head and lowered my gaze to the ground. "You can not tell Dean about the apocalypse and how Sam is involved." I nodded my head again. "And get him to swear his loyalty to the Angels." He smiled and I looked up at him, but reluctantly nodded my head lowering it back down. "When I have more orders; you will follow them without question." I slowly nodded my head and he smiled.

I walked back down an empty hallway for a while before I heard the gun shot back on Earth, it was my vessel and I could hear his heart pounding in my ears like it was my own. I knew I had to save his family, I just hoped I could save him as well.

The angel torturing me left when Zachariah stepped into the room, he was smiling and I let my head bang ageist the wall behind me.

"Not you again, I thought you were done." I smiled at him and closed my eyes.

"As long as you're alive, Castiel will do whatever I tell him to. I just have to wait until he no longer thinks of you as his superior, then I will kill you and he will listen to me." I shook my head and looked him straight in the eye.

"He will never listen to you." I spat the blood on the ground and he smirked.

"He already is." Worry spread across my face, I hated not knowing, and controlling. "You see, as long as he thinks there's a chance to save you, he will abide by my rules." He stood in front of me and lifted my head to look at him. He put his lips to my ear and whispered the next part. "I think he likes you." He laughed "More then just a friend." I let my head roll forward. _No. _

I felt something in my eyes and I watched my vision blur, I felt them run down my cheeks and onto the floor; I was crying. _No. _

"Soon, Sam will fall to the demon blood. Dean will step up and kill Lucifer. And maybe I'll let Castiel live." I lifted my head and gritted my teeth.

"You son of a bitch; you can kill me, but don't you dare take my sins out on him! You leave him out of this." I tried to lift off the wall and found strength deep inside that I used to pull away. I felt the chains bend under my force but I couldn't hold it long; blood oozed out of my wounds and pooled on the floor in front of me. I soon fell back onto the wall, panting and struggling to keep my feet standing.

"Don't waste your energy, even if you do make it out, angels will kill you in that same minute." I smiled at him still out of breath.

"All I need is one second to kill you." I laughed so loud it bounced off the walls around me and he stormed out of the room.

The torturer stepped back in and he shook his head in disappointment. He seemed reluctant to pick up the knife.

"Why couldn't you just say you were wrong." He looked truly sad.

"Because I know I'm right." He shook his head again.

"And you're willing to die, just for being right." I smiled and looked down at the man.

"Yes, I'm willing to die to save the ones I…" I paused on the word because I had never said it before and never really understood its meaning till now. "Love; I'd die for them. To protect them, and there isn't enough torture in the world to kill it." I chuckled and thought about a life on Earth after this. He closed his eyes and slit across my stomach and I jerked forward in pain. His lips were at my ear and he held the side of my face in his bloody hand.

"I'm sorry." I smiled on his cheek and he looked at my face to see what was so funny.

"Orders are orders." I started to laugh and he took the knife across my arm in another slash. I'm pretty sure he thought that I had lost my mind.

"You can't reach him, Dean. You're outside your coverage zone." He didn't turn around to look at me.

"What are you gonna do to Sam?" I sighed and walked across the room to Dean's right.

"Nothing. He's gonna do it to himself." I turned to face him and he gave me a questioned look.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I looked down. "Oh, right, right. Got to toe the company line. Why are you here Cas?" I looked back up at him.

"We've been through much together, you and I. And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry it ended like this." He nodded his head and lifted his eyebrows.

"Sorry?" I tilted my head slightly and he punched me leaving only him injured. He scoffed off the pain and continued. "It's Armageddon, Cas. You need a bigger word than "sorry.""

"Try to understand -- this is long foretold. This is your..."

"Destiny? Don't give me that "holy" crap. Destiny, God's plan... It's all a bunch of lies, you poor, stupid son of a bitch!" he pointed at me to try and get his point across. "It's just a way for your bosses to keep me and keep you in line!" he paused and softened his tone. "You know what's real? People, families -- that's real. And you're gonna watch them all burn?" I felt anger rise and I advanced on him.

"What is so worth saving? I see nothing but pain here." On the inside I wasn't sure if I was talking about Earth or in Heaven. In Dean or myself. "I see inside you. I see your guilt, your anger, confusion. In paradise, all is forgiven. You'll be at peace. Even with Sam." I looked down at the ground. I was not only trying to convince him but myself that Ananchel would find peace, even after this. For some reason I didn't believe it myself. He leaned down to make me look at him.

"You can take your peace... and shove it up your lily-white ass." I looked at him confused "'Cause I'll take the pain and the guilt." Because I was unsure why someone would give up being at peace for the pain and guilt. "I'll even take Sam as is." I tried to get a word in edgewise but he cut me off. "It's a lot better than being some Shepherd bitch in paradise. This is simple, Cas!" I shook my head and turned away from him. "No more crap about being a good soldier. There is a right and there is a wrong here, and you know it." He paused long enough to turn me around and make me face him. "Look at me! You know it! You were gonna help me once, weren't you?" I was starting to feel the doubt crawl back up my chest and I wanted to say something but I could find the right words. "You were gonna warn me about all this, before they dragged you back to bible camp. Help me -- now. Please." I paused and thought of the only thing to say.

"What would you have me do?" I couldn't look at him anymore.

"Get me to Sam. We can stop this before it's too late." He was convincing and I was trying to think of a way to stop him.

"I do that, we'll all be hunted. We'll all be killed." I was being serious but Dean didn't care. He had his mind set.

"If there is anything worth dying for... this is it." A single thought passed through my mind and I saw Ananchel hanging from the chains slowly dying and I realized I wanted to live; not for the apocalypse, not for Dean, but for her. I shook my head in sadness and looked away. Dean's expression went strait to anger as he walked away from me.

"You spineless... soulless son of a bitch. What do you care about dying? You're already dead. We're done." I could barely even call out his name.

"Dean" he cut me off again.

"We're done!" I knew I was defeated but I had to ask Ananchel what to do; she would know what to do.

I waited for him to return and felt a presence to my right. It was Castiel; I thought I would never see him again.

"Hey, I wish you would come back later, they really don't have me in the best clothes." I smiled because they had only left my shirt and boy shorts on, and even those were torn, ripped, and cut to shreds.

"I don't have much time. I just have to ask you one question." I leaned forward until the chains held me back.

"Shoot." He looked toward the door and then back at me.

"I let Sam out of Bobby's panic room, I've helped in the capture of Anna," I gritted my teeth and he stopped for a second then continued. "We have Dean in a green room. And yet I question if this is right." He looked at me and I couldn't look at him, I was breathing heavy with anger, it took me a second to gain enough control to even look at him. "So, you did help Anna." I looked up at him and he nodded his head. "I thought you did; the spell that she used. You taught her that." He just lowered his head when he realized that was why I was so angry.

"Cas, I did everything I could to keep her safe. I helped her escape, I hid her ware-abouts for years; I even helped her out of heaven." I looked back down to the ground. "Now I hear that I did all of that for nothing." I looked back up at him and he looked to the ground unable to look me in the eyes. "I've done everything I feel is right; and yet here I am, suffering. I am being tortured for doing what I think is right. Don't you dare come here asking me for help with your problems." He looked back up at me and had that look on his face, the one I couldn't help but feel bad for him for. "Oh, don't give me that look." I turned away and loosened my jaw.

"What am I suppose to do? I'm trying to help you." I looked over at him in surprise.

"What did you say?" he looked confused for a minute then repeated it.

"I'm trying to help you?" my nostrils flared and I scoffed in anger.

"Yeah, great job; what are you thinking?" he still looked confused. "Zachariah wants me dead no matter what; you really think just because your doing what he tells you, he's going to just let me off the hook." I shook my head. "You really don't get it do you." He looked back down at the ground. "I'm dead either way; just let me go without chaining yourself to his orders. Please; it's my last request." He looked up, fear evident on his face.

"I'm not going to let them kill you." I shook my head.

"Cas; I need you to watch after Dean, he's all we got." He shook his head. "Cas, look at me." He reluctantly looked up. "You know what's right and wrong; now, do what you think is right; for once, follow your heart." He looked back at the ground and I knew I wasn't getting through to him. I thought about it for a minute and then something popped into my head. "Cas." He looked back up at me. "What were our orders?" he looked at me confused.

"Capture Anna?" I shook my head.

"No, before that; I mean mine and yours. What were we told to do?" it took him a minute, but it dawned on him and I saw the light in his eyes.

"To do whatever Dean told us to do." I smiled for the first time out of true happiness being there.

"I don't remember that order ever being taken back, do you?" I looked down at him and he smiled.

"No." I lifted the smile more and knew our time was up.

"You must leave, before they return. You know what you must do, now go do it." He seemed torn.

"What about you?" his face turned to concern.

"I've risked my life to save Dean and you. Don't make my life a vain effort." He lowered his head. "There's nothing you can do. Just go." He walked back into the corner and took one last look before disappearing.

He finally stopped his torture for the day and set down his tools, there were jagged lines of the blade meeting skin. When an angel attacks and angel, the wounds don't heal as fast. I was in a bad state; there were so many cuts along my legs, arms, torso, even marks on my face where I had been hit so many times. My knees were literally cut out from beneath me. I knew that time for me was up; they weren't holding back anymore. I had a small pool of blood where my feet were and the dripping of blood from my arms seemed to echo in the cold room. _Drip, drip, drip._

I felt the weight of the chains on my wrist pulling me up, but something was pulling me down, my legs wanted to give out so bad but something was holding me back from falling forward; just to keep me in more agony.

I felt a presence and looked up. It was Zachariah, and he looked pissed. I felt instant fear and jerked back on the chains tying to pull away. He stepped closer and grabbed the knife on the metal tray. He turned toward me and advanced to my left. He pulled back the knife and stabbed it through my chest. I felt it pierce my heart and I looked down at the knife in my chest. He twisted it to the right and I screamed making the walls shake.

"He took the knife which means only one thing. He may be able to save Dean, but he can't save you too." He pulled away from the knife leavening it in my chest. My heart was pounding so much could feel the blood poring out from the knife and run onto the floor. I bit back pain and tears in my eyes not even noticing that Zachariah was gone. I couldn't grab the knife and pull it out I could only watch as the blood stretched on the floor. I felt woozy and lightheaded. I felt my limbs go numb and my arms fell in the chains holding me up.

I wanted so bad to leave the body and let her feel no more pain. I looked up to find Castiel staring back at me. He looked troubled and was in a hurry. His hands waved and I felt the chains give out like my legs. He caught me and held me up; he pulled the knife from my chest and swept his arms under my knees and picked me up holding me bridle style. My arms were dangling by my sides and my legs were numb. We were back on Earth within the second, he put me down on the concrete and lifted my head so I could see him, my eyes were starting to roll back into my head from exhaustion.

"Focus, you need to focus." He was trying to keep my eyes open and alert. "I have to go, but you have to hold on. Don't make my effort to late." he kissed my forehead and brushed the hair from my face. He left and I could feel the rain on my forehead, that's when I heard a noise close by.

"Ma'am, can you hear me?" I was in a furry of lights; I could hear people running about me. "Ma'am, can you tell me your name?" I was trying to think but the lights were flashing by so fast I couldn't focus, I was able to get one word out, but whether they heard me or not, was debatable.

"Vanessa." The girl running next to me faded into blackness, I couldn't hear, see, feel, or anything. It felt like floating on air; just stationary. It was dark and I wasn't sure if it was death, or just waiting. There was no more pain in my limbs, no ache. It was peace, silence. I thought it must be death.

A single nurse checked her watch and sighed at the time.

"Time of Death… 1:11 am." She pulled her sleeve over her watch and pulled the monitor to stop the continues tone. Three deaths in one night had taken its toll on her stress level, she placed the sheet over her head and left her in the room for now, she would be back for her in an hour, what could it hurt?

(Authors note): I could continue the story but I'm tired of it, so I hoped you enjoyed the ending. If I should continue, feel free to message me I guess. Please don't hate me for ending it like I did, its just a fake character….oh and I own nothing, no profit, I just used the characters and plot for my own enjoyment. Sorry for the confusion.


End file.
